Touch Me (A Roman Reigns One-Shot)
by M.J Irving
Summary: AU-Fic: On a much needed vacation in Maui, Hawaii; Dahlia Navarro has prepared a spa day for herself. What happens when her day of rest and relaxation turns into a hot steamy sex session with her very attractive masseuse? Rated M for Strong Language and Sexual Situations. [Roman Reigns, OC]


_**A/N**: __This is my first smutty one-shot that I've written in a long time, so don't judge too hard, lol. Also a much needed shout out to **Samara Serelle** for helping me edit and sort out all the details. _

* * *

Dahlia Navarro had just put the finishing touches on her make-up before taking a look at her phone to check the time. She was on a much needed vacation in Maui, and today just so happened to be her "spa" day. Since she was staying at the Westin Resort in Ka'anapali, she decided that she would check out the Heavenly Spa. And to be honest Dahlia had wanted to go since she arrived on the island a few days prior.

Giving herself a once over in the bathroom mirror, her long dark brown hair was left down to cascade over her shoulders. The black polka dot halter bikini top she wore made her cleavage look amazing, along with the long flowing multi-colored cover-up skirt that made her shapely legs look good enough to devour. Once she placed the black Michael Kors sunglasses on top of her head, she grabbed her purse, and headed into the living room area of her suite.

Dahlia quickly grabbed her room key, and heading out the door. As she headed for the elevator, she received several cat calls from a group of guys coming from the opposite direction. While Dahlia ignored the group, they continued their obnoxious version of flattery. Shaking her head, she walked into the elevator, and hit the button for the lobby.

On the way down, Dahlia thought about what brought her here in the first place. After finding out about her fiancé's infidelity, Dahlia had thrown herself into her work. Her only form of socializing was going to the gym, until her boss suggested she take some time off. Now here she was, in Maui, Hawaii in one of the most beautiful hotels she had ever seen. When she got to the lobby, she saw the double doors that lead into the spa. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she walked through the doors and headed for the check-in desk.

"Welcome to Heavenly Spa, how may I help you?" The bubbly receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm Dahlia Navarro. I have an 11:30 appointment."

As the receptionist typed away on the computer, Dahlia took a look around. Noticing the relaxing aura of the spa with giant stone waterfalls aligning the sides of the entrance; the dim lighting from the candles that were lit in various areas in the front, and the scent of cinnamon from the incents filled her nose.

"Ah yes, Ms. Navarro. You're scheduled for the Heavenly Spa signature massage and the deep tissue massage as well. Is that correct?"

Dahlia let out a sigh of relief, "Yes, that's right."

"Okay, if you would just follow me this way. I'll get you set up right away."

Following the receptionist down the halls of the spa, Dahlia noticed the sheer curtains that hung loosely against the walls and ceiling along with the white lights, giving the illusion of dim lighting. As she continued to follow the receptionist, the room she walked into took her breath away. The massage table was covered in rose petals, surrounded by a canopy with white sheer curtains decorating the perimeter. Across the room, was an oval shaped jacuzzi bathtub surrounded by vanilla scented candles.

"Just change out of your clothes and your masseuse will meet you out in your cabana."

Nodding her head, Dahlia grabbed the towel and walked further into her room. Once she was out of her clothes she wrapped the towel around herself and made her way out to her cabana. As she walked along the stone pathway, she took in the beautiful scenery; The palm trees blowing in the light breeze, the white sand, and the clear ocean water. This was exactly what she needed.

After taking in her beautiful surroundings, the cabana decorated in dry grass, with white sheets adorning each of the bamboo poles. Her massage table stood in the middle of the cabana with a small white pillow at the top, with a pink flower in the middle. Grabbing the flower, she placed it neatly behind her ear. Situating herself on the massage table, she tried to relax as much as possible. But nothing could have prepared her for what was to come.

"Good morning Ms. Navarro. I'm Roman, and I'll be your masseuse for today."

Turning her head towards the sultry deep voice, her heart leaped into her throat, and she could have sworn her eyes were bulging out of her head. This man looked about 6'3, his dark brown hair was pulled back into a low bun, he had a tribal tattooed sleeve on his right arm, and it didn't help that it looked like he was about to bust out of the white collared "Heavenly Spa" uniform t-shirt with the way his biceps were bulging from the short sleeves.

"Good morning." Dahlia choked, her attention on not embarrassing herself as she watched the tattooed Adonis move around the table.

"So, you're scheduled for the special massage treatment and the deep tissue massage."

"Yes, I figured why not. As stressful as my life is I'm pretty sure I need it."

"Alright, now just relax. You don't mind if I lower the towel, do you?"

"Oh no, go ahead."

As Roman pulled the towel down from her torso, Dahlia couldn't help be shiver a little with anticipation. He folded the towel at the top of her butt, so that her lower back was exposed, revealing her large vine tattoo that took up most of her left side.

"Nice Ink." Roman said a little surprised.

Dahlia smiled, "Thank you, it's not finished yet, but it's a work in progress."

Roman nodded his head, "Makes sense. So, is this your first time in Hawaii?"

"It is. I thought it was time for a much needed vacation."

As Dahlia found herself becoming quite comfortable with the small talk, the feeling of his strong hands slowly working her feet made her giggle a little from the ticklish sensation. Then he started slowly kneading up to her calves and thighs making his way to her lower back. She could feel the knots being worked out as his fingers worked their way into her skin. Biting her bottom lip to keep in the sounds that were threatening to come out, Dahlia balled her hands in to fists, and tried her best to keep her shit together.

"Does this hurt?" Roman asked as he continued to work his thumbs into the middle of her back.

Dahlia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she groaned, "No."

Roman continued to work the knots out of her back, and he couldn't help but notice the moans that she was letting slip from her mouth. He had never been turned on by any client of his no matter how young and beautiful they might have been, because he had learned over the years never to mix business with pleasure. But Dahlia had been the first woman to actually peak his interest in a long time. He noticed her as soon as she checked into the hotel, and since then he had been wishing that he would see her again. And now he was giving her a massage, and she was making it hard in more ways than one.

Once he got to her shoulder blades, it was a whole new ball game. She was all knotted up and extremely tense.

"I see this is the area I really need to focus on."

Noticing that his voice dropped a couple octaves, Dahlia could feel her body starting to react to the way Roman was touching her. Kneading her back and shoulders with his strong hands; it was driving her insane. She could feel the wetness that began to pool between her legs slowly drip onto the table, and she wanted to kick herself. But suddenly everything was forgotten once Roman started massaging the small area between her neck and shoulders. It was one of her most sensitive spots, and once he started working his thumbs in slow circular motions, she completely lost the ability to think. All coherent thoughts disappeared, and the lust that was building inside her was going to cause her to internally combust.

"Oh my God." Dahlia whispered.

Her voice had gone somewhat hoarse as his hands continued to work their magic. It had been so long since she'd had a man touch her, and now her body was suffering the consequences of her ten month dry spell.

"Would you like to go back inside the room?"

Roman's tone of voice was sending little sparks of electricity through her body, and as she pushed herself up off the table, quickly covering herself with the towel, she nodded.

"It is more private and the dim light is a lot more relaxing." She spoke before walking towards the room.

Once she was inside, she settled herself on the table, lying her head down on the small pillow. Walking into the room, Roman closed the sliding glass door, and closed the shades on the windows. The dim lighting from the candles gave off an intimate vibe that made Dahlia's heart pound in her chest.

Grabbing the grape seed oil, Roman poured a generous amount in the crease of Dahlia's spine, watching it slowly run down to her lower back. Using his thumbs and the space separating his thumb and forefinger, he slid both hands slowly up her back. Once he reached her shoulder blades, he made sure not to put a lot of pressure on them as he massaged her muscles.

Dahlia's head was so far in the gutter at this point, only a mind blowing orgasm could bring her back to reality. The moans that were falling from her mouth were starting to have an effect on Roman, but he didn't show it. Instead, he continued to work the tension from her muscles.

"Do you mind turning over? It's fine if you don't want to, but in order to get the full experience of a full body deep tissue massage I would have cover everything." Roman explained.

Dahlia let out a slew of curses in her head as she turned over on the table. Once she was laying back down, she tried her best to cover her breasts with her arm. Roman chuckled softly before lifting it up and placing it at her side.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you."

Letting her eyes close, Dahlia let out the breath she had been holding. Roman poured a small amount of lavender oil in his hands before rubbing them together. He gently slid his hands over her shoulders, collar bone, and then her arms. Once her arms were taken care of, he gave his full attention to her very nice and very real 36 D breasts. Maneuvering around the table, Roman stood where he could look down at Dahlia's face. Pouring more warm lavender oil in his hands, he rubbed them together, and gently slid his hands down her sides.

Moving back up to her collarbone, his hands moved methodically between the valley of Dahlia's breasts. He covered every inch of her torso, making sure not to skip the underside of each breast. As Roman continued his movements, he noticed Dahlia's breathing had picked up. She had also started shaking, which caused Roman to smirk.

"Are you okay Ms. Navarro?"

Dahlia's eyes opened and noticed she was staring straight into a pair of gray orbs. She wanted to punch him in his face for asking such a loaded question, but she decided against it.

"What do you think?"

Dahlia's voice was slightly raspy due to the situation she was in, which made Roman chuckle at her response.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She looked up at him for a moment before suddenly sitting up. Never taking her eyes off Roman, she took his hand and guided him around the table so that he was right in front of her. Slowly opening her legs, she pulled him into her. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him down, and captured his lips with hers, grinning when he groaned into her mouth.

Pulling away, Dahlia looked up at Roman; her amber eyes now a dark brown. She slid her hands up his muscular tattooed arm, never breaking eye contact.

"Do you want to stop?"

Pausing for a moment, Roman gave a once over to the woman in front of him. Her golden skin flushed and glowing in the candlelit room, thedark brown hair that was once in a bun was now loose and cascading down her back, and her hourglass figure called out to his primal nature. Suddenly, before he could register what was happening, his shirt was lifted up and tossed across the room.

The front of his pants was quickly unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed down along with his briefs. It seemed as if their carnal need took over, and everything was frenzied. Dahlia watched as his large cock sprang to life in front of her; her breathing became even more labored as she drug her manicured nail along the tip watching the pre-cum drip out onto the floor. She licked her lips with anticipation.

As they continued their heavy make-out session, Dahlia's hand found its way to Roman's bun; after ripping the rubber band from his hair, she tangled her fingers in his dark tresses. She massaged his scalp as his lips trailed wet kisses from her jaw to her neck. Her thoughts became cloudy as he sucked on that soft patch of skin below her ear causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head.

Roman continued his assault on her body as he left a trail of wet kisses from the column of her neck to her breasts. As he took one nipple into his mouth, the feeling of his wet tongue sent shivers up her spine. She weaved her fingers into his long hair, moaning incoherently as he licked and sucked and nibbled. He massaged her other breast, gently rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger. Dahlia let her head fall back, arching her body in an attempt to get closer.

His lips began to travel lower, ghosting over her stomach and hips, and then her legs. Placing both over his broad shoulders, Roman began placing small kisses on Dahlia's inner thighs, which caused her to start shaking.

"Shh." Roman gently slid a hand up her stomach to calm her down.

When she did, he showered her inner thighs with slow wet kisses until he got to the prized centerpiece. Using the tip of his tongue, he flicked her tiny pink clit. Staring up at her from between her legs, he grinned before grabbing her thighs and pulling her into his mouth.

"Holy Christ!" Dahlia's voice broke as she threw her head back.

Dahlia thought her world was going to spin off its axis with the way Roman was feasting on her. She was starting to lose her voice with all the noise she was making, but did she give a fuck? _Hell No._ Roman's tongue was doing glorious things to her pussy and she'd be damned if this was going to be a one-time thing. This man's tongue game was enough to have her hooked for life.

Tasting as much of her as he could, Roman slid his tongue from her entrance up to her quivering clit before slowly sliding one thick digit into her. Feeling her grip tighten on his hair, he added another before he drove in and out of her in an exhilarating pace. He could hear her starting to cry out for him not to stop, and that was the last thing he planned on doing.

"Fuck, right there! Don't stop."

"You gonna come for me, baby girl?"

"Oh fuck, yes!"

Roman could feel her getting close, her drenched walls clamping around his fingers as he continued his ravenous assault. Not a moment sooner did Dahlia's moans turn into cries of pleasure, as her orgasm washed over her and her body convulsed harshly.

"Come here."

Roman picked Dahlia up from table, wrapping her legs around his waist; he sat on the edge of the table so that she was now straddling his lap. Wrapping a strong hand around the back of her neck, he pulled her into another passionate kiss. She let out a strangled moan as she started grinding against his erection, the wetness from her pulsating heat spreading along his length like a lubricant. Pushing him backwards til he was lying down, Dahlia gently grasped his length, and placed it at her entrance. Roman let out a satisfied groan as he felt her tight, moist, warmth envelope him.

Dahlia braced her hands on his chest, and threw her head back as she started to ride him slowly at first. His hands went straight to her hips, guiding her back and forth on his hard cock. Leaning forward, she buried her face in the crook of his neck before he held her hips still as his hips plowed upward, hitting her g-spot. Sitting up, she threw her head back as he continued to fuck her mercilessly. The sounds of their sexual escapade reverberated throughout the room. Their mixture of moans and skin slapping against skin was enough to make a nun blush.

"Oh god! Roman!"

"Mmm, that's it baby girl. Come for me."

"Help me, help me."

Deciding to sit up from the table, Roman wrapped his arm around Dahlia's waist, pulling her closer. She threw her arms around his neck as she continued to grind against him. Feeling her walls contract around his length, he let out of low growl just as he hit her g-spot one last time, emptying himself inside of her, and causing her to scream into his neck as her second explosive orgasm washed over her. They sat there holding one another for what seemed like forever, as they tried to regain their composure. Roman's arms stayed wrapped around Dahlia's waist as he planted small kisses on her neck and shoulder, while Dahlia's arms stayed wrapped around Roman's neck; her head lying on his shoulder as she gently rubbed his back.

Dahlia didn't know what would happen next, or what would happen between her and Roman, but she knew whatever it was…She was in for one hell of a ride.


End file.
